


Gemini

by broodxbitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breastfeeding, Childbirth, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Lactation, Panic Attacks, Pregnancy Kink, Teratophilia, Xenophilia, consensual drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broodxbitch/pseuds/broodxbitch
Summary: Halle, a human woman, is ready to give birth to her naga lover's children.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Gemini

**Author's Note:**

> Not all my ideas revolve around non con, kidnapping, and stockhomn syndrome.  
> Most of them do though, so proceed with caution if you like this and want to see my other fics.

Carrying two nagas was no task for the faint of heart.

Halle was exhausted, her distended belly the home of twins who got more active every day.

Banished to bed rest for the final stretch of her pregnancy, there were certainly worst beds to be trapped in but she was ready to crawl up the wall on principle.

Her lover had a penchant for fine silks and soft pillows like most of his kind, plenty of bedding for her to have her pick from and all of it incredibly comfortable. However a month of minimal movement and staring at the same curtains all day was maddening. Reading and various domestic tasks she could do bed ridden all lost their appeal rather quickly and were difficult to focus on.

Not that it was hard to be distracted these days. Her belly was a sight, skin stretched thin and tight over her enlarged womb.

“I need you two to vacate sooner rather than later,” she admonished the pair of squiggly babies as they rolled around in her tight belly.

Any day now her water would break and the two of them could make their way out of her. Halle was ready to juggle the pair in her arms, her body primed for the task as well. Her breasts were tight with milk, groaning softly at the pressure she was physically under. Everything seemed to make her uncomfortable these days, her body nearing its limit of how much she could take.

Her mate spoiled her, fawning over her every want and desire while he was home. Unfortunately now was not one of those times as he had to be away to go hunt. After the birth of their children he would stay by the entrance to their den, willing to protect his mate and brood with his life.

Should Halle have her way, it would never come to that.

Sleeping was the easiest way to pass the time and fairly easy to come by. The simplest tasks exhausted her on the few times she was allowed to leave the bed, all of her energy going to growing these two little lives inside of her.

Trying to doze off and take a nap, Halle stroked her belly which bulged and pulsed with each movement inside of it.

* * *

Everything _hurt_ when she woke up. Gasping from the pain, there was no way to tell underground how long she'd been asleep. The room was always kept dimly lit, an acquisition between the mismatched couple- her lover could see perfectly fine in the dark and in fact bright lights were harsh on his eyes. Halle was used to the low glow now, able to make out shadows as well as she used to be able to make out clearly defined shapes.

The babies must have chosen to heed her words from earlier, deciding now was the time to arrive.

Groaning at a contraction, she groped at her belly with one hand and struggled to sit up.

“I wish you would have waited- _Ooooh!-_ f-for your father to come home” she lamented, not keen on the prospect of giving birth alone.

The bedding was soaked underneath her, her water having given way some time while she was asleep. The early stages of labor had snuck up on her unawares, her body having finished its warm up and now determined to get these babies out of her.

There was nothing to be done for it, Halle's contractions coming every few minutes. All she could do was lay on her back and spread her legs as she waited for her mate to return.

Each contraction felt like a vice around her cumbersome belly, squeezing until she thought the skin would give.

Panting from exhaustion as her labor progressed, time was a difficult concept to grasp once she fell into the repetitive nature of her labor. At some point she heard a distant slithering sound moving closer. Finally!

Her mouth opened to greet him only for a pained moan to escape her as another contraction rolled through her body.

“Shhh, Love. It's alright now, I'm here,” he soothed her while gathering her body into his arms.

Like most of his kind he had two pairs of arms, one set looping under her knees as his chest balanced her upper body leaning against him. The two arms not supporting her weight were stroking her swollen skin and sweat-slicked hair.

The impressive length of his tail coiled up underneath her in preparation to catch and help support the infants struggling to escape her womb.

The emotional relief of having her lover there didn't do much to alleviate her physical pain, though she felt better having him near.

He cooed and petted at her while she strained and pushed, crying at the burn as her vulva bulged from the pressure of the infant's head before slowly gaping in preparation of the birth.

“It hurts, it hurts, it hurts,” she babbled, finding it difficult to think from the pain.

“Let me help you,” he offered once more. Lips pressed against her pulse point and she could ever so slightly feel his fangs as he waited for her permission.

They'd had this conversation before. Naga venom could make someone forget their own name in the right dose.

He hated to see her in pain and had offered to drug her through her labor- make it so her mind wouldn't feel the pain as her children fought to enter the world. Halle was not fond of the sensation, finding the utter lack of grounding and coherence upsetting. The come down could be downright traumatic at times.

So she'd declined then and declined now with a shake of her head.

Her lover petted her hair more and kissed her temple, lips trailing her hair line as she strained through another contraction.

“You're doing so well. We're almost there,” his voice was low and soothing, his arms shifting seamlessly as Halle squirmed and spread her legs further to get the infant out of her.

Her body felt like it was being torn in half as her baby crowned- The experience was a surreal one, almost separated from her body.

Her lover coaxed her through another contraction, Halle moaning like a wounded animal as her first child's head passed.

The shoulders, she was convinced as the next contraction came, were going to be what killed her.

With two sets of arms their shoulders were wider than a human's, which meant she was spread wider than she'd ever been meant to. Her babies were not small, she'd known that from the massive size of her belly. It was truly put into perspective as the shoulders slipped out of her and the rest of her child's upper body practically fell out of her. Gasping in relief, Halle struggled to look down but couldn't see past her belly.

It took three contractions to birth the tail.

Still tethered to her, her baby hung from her body but supported by the father's tail which was looped underneath her body.

The tail left her body willingly with each push, but was so long it took multiple tries to finally expel her child from her body in totality.

As the last bit slipped from her, Halle shivered and felt like a bucket of ice water had been dumped over her as her body accustomed to the sudden loss of weight.

Her belly was oddly deflated and _squirming_ , the second baby much more eager than the first.

“Look at you, you did so well,” the naga praised her, balancing her with one set of arms and trying to not jostle her too much as he leaned forward to pick up their baby.

“A boy,” he informed her before passing her the infant. Halle couldn't tell the difference, her shocked body struggling to work as another contraction rolled through her. She still had another baby and the afterbirth to deliver, her mind barely able to make her arms work to take the offered child.

He huffed and whimpered, tail looping around one arm snugly. The little noises and new baby smell seemed to trigger a flex in her breasts, milk dribbling from her for her child as she brought him to her chest. The infant nosed at her until instinct kicked in and he latched onto her breast like a snake striking at prey.

The second one hurt worse.

Halle's attention switched between the baby in her arms and the one still her belly, not sure if it was more painful because her body was tender from the first or, God help her, because the second one was bigger.

The pain was starting to become too much, whimpering in discomfort even when she wasn't having a contraction.

“I can't do this again,” she whined as tears pricked her eyes.

“Breathe, Halle. You'll be alright,” his words didn't do much to soothe her this time, feeling the air stolen from her lungs and struggling to get it back.

“No, no, no, I can't,” she insisted, her heart rate spiking,

“I want to help you, Beloved, but I can't,” he reminded her. Still stroking and petting, there was nothing else he could do to try to calm her down.

“Ye-yes you can. Bite me, I don't want to feel this any-” a quick sting barely registered before warmth spread through her veins, “-more,” she slurred drunkenly.

Everything was dulled and far away. The dim lighting rendered her incapable of seeing anything in such a state, her lover's voice sounding like she was under water.

Halle had just enough of her mind left to remember she _could not_ move her arms and needed to keep them cradled to her chest exactly how they were though couldn't quite remember why. Beyond that, she was completely out of her mind.

The contractions that had becoming so distressingly mind numbing were just a vague pressure, not even able to feel the baby nursing at her breast.

Halle floated quiet and calm in her lover's arms, occasionally groaning from exertion at a particularly strong contraction but otherwise silent.

The second baby was slower to arrive, larger than his brother and taking longer to coax her body open enough to birth him.

Halle was oblivious to all of it, doped out of her mind from the bite.

With her occupied trying to hold their first born in her drugged state, it was their father's task to gather the child and get him latched onto her free breast, waiting for the afterbirth to emerge among the rest of the mess in their nest.

Aware of how tender she was, he carefully rearranged his grip on his small family before moving further into the cave where there was a shallow wading pool, where he could clean Halle off and let her rest as she came out of the haze.


End file.
